The present invention relates to a technique to determine a computer which is to be assigned for a desired application, out of a plurality of computers.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-331332, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”, discloses a technique to reserve a particular resource for a real-time application system. In this technique, there are accumulated in a database, correspondences between service levels and resource amounts of a processor, memory, and disk band, respectively. A resource amount to be assigned for the application is determined according to the resource amount associated with a service level which is requested. With this technique, it is possible to reserve resources easily without designating complicated parameters particularly, and with such reservation of resource amount, a waste thereof can be prevented.